


She Loves Me, She Love Me Not

by Etheriei



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, mentions of Tessa Porter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: basically a monologue between Mariah and her inner self





	She Loves Me, She Love Me Not

I grabbed the white daisy I had seen bending gracefully with the wind. It felt frail in my hand somehow. I yanked the first petal off.

“She loves me”

The birds twittered amongst each other. It felt more like laughing at me than a pretty song.

Another petal came floating to the ground.

“She loves me not”

I took a few steps forward making sure that I squashed the two unlucky petals.

“She loves me” Another white petal fell to the ground. This one met the same fate as the other two. I slammed my foot down without mercy and watched in satisfaction as I pulled it back. The petal was squashed beyond recognition.

“She loves me not” This time the squirrels mocked me with their laughter.

I grabbed two petals and yanked them off the stem that was beginning to look rather empty and tortured.

“She loves Me. She loves me Not”

There were only two petals left.

Those birds were at it again.

“She loves me”

I looked at the last petal and sighed as I pulled it off gently.

“She loves me not”

I sighed heavily and was about to throw the stupid stem away when I noticed a tiny bit of white still sticking to it. I held it up and sure enough one last petal was still hanging desperately to the stem.

I breathed a sigh of relief and held the tiny petal close to my heart.

“So she does love me.”

_Then why does she do this to you._

Argh there was that annoying inner voice again.

_Yep, that’s right. It’s me_

“But she loves me.”

_That’s a great way to show love. Use your friendship as much as possible._

“I’m sure she is just scared.”

_You’re basing this fact that she loves you on a flower. How baseless._

“SHUT UP” I yelled into the air. The birds suddenly flew away screeching noisily as if scolding me along with my inner voice.

_Way to go._

“I don’t care what you say. She loves me. I know it. Otherwise she wouldn’t have kissed me back.”

_That’s why she is with your brother now. Probably loving him up right now._

“Why did she kiss me back then?”

_You caught her off guard?_

“Please Tessa knows what she wants. She would have pushed me away immediately if she hadn’t wanted it too.”

_Ok, then why are you not together._

“I told you already. She is too scared to admit it. Maybe being attracted to me is too much.”

_For Tessa?_

“Yeah she is only human.”

_Pfft. Confident Tessa. Nah there is something she is not telling you._

“How would you know. You’re not even real?”

_Of course I am. I’m You. The reasonable side of you that you never listen to. I’m only trying to help you._

“She loves me”

_She does not_

“She loves me”

_SHE DOES NOT_

“OK, she does not. I give in.”

_Finally_

“But why does she stare at me and lick her lips every now and again. Why do I catch her staring?”

_OH._

“Yeah.” I kick a lone pebble away.

“She loves me”

_She does not_

“She does. Why would she slip her tongue in.”?

_She did?_

“Yes!”

_Oh_

“She loves me”

_Ok._

“She loves me”

_She loves you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was as fun for you as it was for me to write. A short and hopefully sweet one shot! More to come. I have a long list of Teriah prompts I made up.


End file.
